Storm of Colors
by Just Crucio It
Summary: People say that colors have meaning. Here is a series of drabbles devoted to Merlin characters and the colors that belong with their situations.
1. Grey

Grey

An unemotional color, detached, neutral and impartial

Merlin looked at the girl with cold eyes.

He had known her once, long ago. But now she was just a shade of what once was.

She looked awful; many the years had not been kind to her, even if they weren't many. She looked wild, like an animal that had been on its own for too long.

He felt like he should feel something towards her, but all he could feel was cold and distant. It was as if he wasn't really there; he didn't feel a thing as he walked towards her and plunged the sword into her heart.

"Goodbye Morgana."

* * *

**The color meaning and all color meanings to come are from . This is something new I'm trying. Each chapter will be about a situation a character finds themselves in relating to color. Another chapter will be posted tomorrow. I'd love to hear what you guys think. **


	2. Blue

**Blue**

**A color of trust and peace. It is sincere, reserved, and quiet and doesn't like to draw attention.**

She was barely five when her mother died.

It didn't mean much to her at the time; Gwen hadn't known what it meant. Her mother would be back, she always came back.

She did notice, however, that her father didn't believe the same thing. He always looked sad, and Gwen didn't like it when her father was sad.

So Gwen raced to the meadow and picked some Lilacs (her mother's favorite) before racing back home and placing the flowers on the table.

She curled into her father's lap. "Mum wouldn't leave unless it was important. Don't be sad."

He smiled.

* * *

**Eh, i don't know how I feel about this chapter. Thoughts?**


	3. Purple

**Purple**

**Royalty, Imagination, Spirituality**

Eventually she forgot who she was.

It wasn't hard. The lake was its own little world that people on land would never understand and it didn't take long for her to become absorbed in the swirling and rushing of the water.

First she forgot how old she was. It didn't take long for everything else to follow.

She drifted through the water with a grace she never had while living. The lake was her own little kingdom and the sword her only worry.

The lady of the Lake may have been dead, but that didn't make her any less alive.


	4. Green

**Thanks to everyone who left a review, especially nance, who gave me the idea of changing lilac to forget-me-nots, that is a really awesome idea!**

* * *

**Green**

**The color of balance and harmony. It restores energy and is the color of growth**

Gentle Cornwall breezes kissed Morgan's face as she walked towards the rocks by the sea.

Morgana loved the ocean. It made her feel so peaceful.

Her parents said it was dangerous to be out here alone and her nurse hated it out here, but Morgana would slip away when her nurse fell asleep and come sit in the sand.

There were no worries when Morgana was here. It was just the gentle noise of the waves and the breeze.

It was harmony, it was nature, and it was beautiful.

And for once in her life, Morgana was at peace.


	5. Yellow

Thanks to the awesome **katierosefun** for agreeing to be my beta.

* * *

**Yellow**

**This color relates to acquired knowledge. It is the practical thinker, not the dreamer**

The library was cold when Giaus entered. The chill almost him turn back, but the boys would never think to look in here so he stayed.

He had never been in here before, and it was quite a new feeling. But it was also boring so after a minute Gaius turned to a shelf and pulled out a book.

He opened the book and started to read.

The words danced around his head in a beautiful rhythm. It was a book on science and Gaius had never seen anything so amazing as this book.

He stayed. The boys could wait.


	6. Silver

**Silver**

**The color of illumination and reflection**

She stared into the mist and held the world in her grasp. Magic coursed through her, racing through her heart and painting her bones.

Nimueh wasn't supposed to be out here-all initiates were required to stay in their chambers after night fall-but there was something about the night sky that called to her, begging her to step outside.

Now she walked around the Isle, her dress flowing out behind her, and basked in the power radiating all around her. The moon shone down on her, heightening her senses and making her skin glow.

The soon to be priestess took one long look at the moon and then she began to chant, her eyes flashing gold.

Around her the mist swirled together before shooting up into the sky. It was an intricate dance, and Nimueh was the choreographer. Suddenly she raised her hand and the mist floated up until it sat beneath the moon before it swirled once more and became the perfect likeness of a castle. A smile brightened her features.

The moon was power and, in that moment, Nimueh was the moon.


	7. Gold

**Gold**

**Confident, passionate and eye-catching, gold draws attention to itself**

The cheering became a roar as Arthur stepped into the area. His heart exploded in his chest as he looked around. There were so many people, all of them there to see their prince compete for the first time, and he just knew he was going to fail them all.

He watched as a big burly knight stepped out from his tent, skin covered in chainmail, his face hidden by a helmet.

Arthur thought the sight of his opponent would render him incompetent, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. It seemed that the moment the other man had stepped into Arthur's sight, something had switched in him and a strong sense of belonging resonated through his whole being.

The young prince closed his eyes and felt his whole body relax and the moment the bell signaled to begin he was gone, his body twisting, his sword swinging to meet his opponents.

The match lasted barely seconds and the burly knight was on his back, Arthur's sword to his neck.

Spectators jumped from their seats, clapping their hands, whooping and hollering

But although the praise felt good, the blonde didn't crave their approval. Instead he turned his head towards the royal's box, his eyes searching those of proud looking man.

After what felt like years, his father smiled and for the first time in his life, Arthur decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be king one day.

* * *

**Here it is, the chapter that wouldn't be written. I knew from the beginning that I wanted Arthur's color to be gold, but he just would not cooperate! So I'm terribly sorry if this one bombed, I tried my best. **


	8. A Prelude-Orange

**So this chapter is going to be different. It is 3 drabbles in one and it is for An Eerie Fairy who requested I mix colors for Hunith and Balinor. I hope this works.**

**Also, these colors may have already been used and if they haven't most likely will be used again. Yellow and Orange are not the colors I think describe Hunith and Merlin's characters, but they are the colors that work best for this. The next chapter will follow the same format as the others.**

**Red**

**The color of energy, passion and action. It is the color associated with physical reaction and the will to survive**

He could feel it burning up within him, this all-consuming rage. How dare Uther use him to capture Killgarah!

He followed the map Gaius had given him. Really, how could Gaius even suggest Balinor hide and do nothing? He needed to fight, needed to save his kin.

But deep down, Balinor knew that he would run, because he was coward. He wanted to live more than he wanted to avenge his kin. This feeling burned with in him, running through his skin. _Traitor, traitor! _He sighed, continued to walk. Hopefully he would be happy in Ealdor, maybe eventually become brave.

**Yellow**

**This color can suggest optimism and cheerfulness**

Hunith paced the floor of her tiny cottage, her heart a flutter.

A man had come to her door, claiming that he was a dragon lord and her brother had suggested he could come here to be save.

This worried her a little, but she had welcomed him into her home, cooked him some dinner and made him a bed on the floor.

He was nice, and Hunith felt pity for him almost immediately. She had smiled at him and told him that everything would be alright, that his life would get better, and surprisingly, she believed it whole heartedly.

** Orange**

**The color orange radiates warmth and happiness, combining the physical energy and stimulation of red with the cheerfulness of yellow.**

The stars shone above the tiny cottage and Balinor let a smile cross his face. He looked down at Hunith, who was smiling up at him, swaying in his arms.

They lay there, staring up at the sky, entwined together, and Balinor knew Hunith had been right. He _was _happier, his life _was _happier, and it was all because of her.

Nine months later, Hunith sat under the same night sky, staring up at the stars.

She could feel the tears start to fall. She felt a small hand reach up to touch her face, and she looked down into the smiling face of her son and she laughed. Maybe the future wouldn't be so bad after all.


	9. Black

**Black**

**The color of the hidden, the secretive and the unknown, creating an air of mystery. It keeps things bottled up inside, hidden from the world.**

The memories hurt.

Mordred found that remembering the loss and the pain, the way his people had burned and the torture hurt more than the acts themselves. Soon forgetting became easier than remembering and as he slept, he let the memories float away like smoke.

The other children feared him, and he really couldn't blame them. He was a strange boy who had been found in the woods, bleeding to death, and he had injured five men with just his screams.

He would sit at the end of the grove, watching the druidic children run away from him and he realized that he'd always be feared


	10. White

**White**

**Purity, innocence, wholeness and completion. It is the color of new beginnings**

The world was filled with amazing things. She had no idea why Kilgarrah had said the humans were vile creatures, Aithusa thought they were lovely.

They did so many amazing things, those strange, two legged creatures. They made choices that baffled her and gave her delight.

She hated Kilgarrah. He was a mean old dragon who did nothing but lie and grumble. He said her dragon lord would come to her, train her, but he never did. She tried to call him through her connection, but he ignored her, pushed her away.

So instead of waiting for her egg father, Merlin, to teach her, she decided to learn on her own. She had taken to flying around the forest; she learned all sorts of wonderful things in the forest.

It was here that she felt the woman. She was flying around, exploring, when she came upon one of the strange humans lying on the floor, dripping red and Aithusa was instantly drawn to her. She seemed lost, like Aithusa, with no dragon lord to save her.

Maybe Merlin had abandoned her, but Aithusa would not abandon another lost soul.

Alright. So I've reached chapter 10! Yay! Now I've gotten 10 chapters, I would like your help. I have a poll set up for choosing wich drabble you like best and I would also like you to tell me what characters you'd like to see. I'm beginning to wrap this up I think, and I'd like you to tell me which characters you'd like to see before I do.


	11. Indigo

**This is for trustpixiedust who wanted Lancelot and Nance who wanted all the knights. The rest of our fabulous men will follow soon, I hope. I'm not sure if this one is alright; I struggled alot with Lancelot. Feel free to request anything still, and remember to go onto my profile to vote for your favorite. I'll be adding drabbles as they come.**

* * *

**Indigo**

**The color of intuition. In the meaning of colors it can mean idealism and structure as well as ritualistic and addictive.**

He is caught in the midst of screams, running, running as he looks for his mother, his father, anyone from his small family.

Fire is building up all around and he sees men catching girls, sticking swords through the men. Tears are falling down his face, but he keeps running.

"Lancelot!" He turns at his name and feels relief flood through him. Standing behind him is his mother, beautiful even in the midst of darkness, and she is running towards him. "You must leave dear, run!" She hands him a bag of food and pushes him towards the forest.

He doesn't think, just runs, and doesn't stop until he is miles from home. Days later he will finally look back and he will swear he can still see the smoke, and it will be then that he will vow to never rest until he can save any that are harmed.


	12. Pink

**So you might think that this was a weird choice for Gwaine, but I thought it fit well so I hope you all like it. It's the weekend, so that means lots of new writing posted. Yay!**

* * *

**Pink**

**Unconditional love and nurturing**

The sun bounced off her blonde curls, drawing out the deep gold. It was strange for Gwaine to feel so much love for another human being, but he didn't think anything was more perfect than his Eira.

He placed a gentle kiss against her brow and her lips unconsciously twisted into a smile. Gwaine held back a laugh and buried his head in her neck. The movement caused Eira to awake and she blinked against the light before looking down at the man at her side.

"Is it morning already? I feel as though I just fell asleep."

This time Gwaine let out his laugh. "Oh, don't complain; you can sleep as long as you want I'm the one who has to get up now."

She scowled at him, but it soon turned into a giggle as he tickled her sides. Yes, this was perfect.


	13. Brown

Sorry for the incredibly long wait! RL has been crazy and I haven't had the time to write. I'm not to fond of this chapter; I've never been able to show justice to Leon's character, but I hope it suits you all.

I'm planning on there being just 3 more chapters, but I'm still taking requests.

**Nance: **_Thank you for all your reviews! I love seeing your name every chapter and you've given me quite a few helpful suggestions. I've been meaning to respond to your reviews for a while, but I always to forget to mention them in my ANs as I prefer to reply to reviewers through PMs. I hope these chapters of the knights were to your liking and the last 2 should be up soon._

* * *

**Brown**

**Friendly but serious, down to earth, offers security and protection**

He looked around at the druids surrounding them.

His king claimed that they were evil, that the druids and all magic users were the product of the devil, but looking at the scared faces around him, he could not believe it.

There was a mother with children surrounding her. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she provided words of comfort to her babies.

Leon took a moment to glance at all the destruction around him and he took a deep breath. "That's enough men! These people have suffered enough."

He would follow his king to his death, but he would not condone the murder of innocents.


	14. Magenta

**Guest: **Aww... I'm glad my little drabble did your favorite color justice. :)

**Nance:** Yes, he is a proper knight, isn't he? I'm glad you thought I mangaged to get Leon's character right.

As always, thanks to everyone for sticking with this little series.

* * *

**Magenta**

**Universal harmony and emotional balance. Practical, encouraging common sense and a balanced outlook on life.**

Percival sat at the edge of the river, letting his worries float away on the current.

Sarah had said mother was going to send him away. Percival didn't want to believe it, but he knew Sarah wouldn't lie to him so he prepared himself for the worst.

It wasn't uncommon for boys in the village to be sent away to learn work once they turned eight and, although Percival wanted to stay, he knew he would have to go. His parents were struggling to provide for their five children, and, as the oldest boy, Percival knew it was his duty to help.

It didn't mean he had to like it.


	15. Purple Again

**Purple**

**Creative and individual or immature or impractical**

"You can't just leave!"

Elyan stared at his father, committing his face to memory. "Why not? There's nothing for me here!"

Tom sighed and moved towards his soon. "Your family is here! Aren't we enough? What about Gwen? Isn't she good enough for you?"

Elyan yelled and pushed his hands through his hair. "Course she is, I just need time on my own."

Then he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the little house, tuning out his father's shouts.

In the cover of night he walked out of the city of Camelot, not once looking back.


	16. Another Repeat: Indigo

So this is the last drabble I have planned for this series. Yay! Hence why you get 2 drabbles in one day. I hope the ones with the knights satisfied those who requested them, and this drabble is for **discoloredlady **who requested Merlin(becuase apparently grey doesn't count;) and Mergana. Can be canon or au, depending on your stance on Mergana.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and for sticking with me during this! You all rock! Be sure to check out the poll on my profile and vote on your favorite drabble, it would be greatly appreciated. Without further ado, I give you the last chapter of Storm of Colors.

* * *

**Indigo**

**Ritualistic and addictive**

Her scent is intoxicating. She stands pressed up against him in their alcove, whispering taunts into his ear.

He remembers when the words would be soothing and her smile welcoming. Oh how he longs for the days of the old Morgana, of her gentle spirit and giving nature, not this new Morgana with her predatory smirk and her selfish desires.

It is only fair that he suffers, though, after all, he created her.

So he jumps through her hoops and always ends up in her arms, in her bed. For how can he say no?

He is breaking apart, falling at the seams and there is no putting him back together again for the glue that keeps him whole is fading, disappearing from his grasp.

He hears the dragon's words in his head, _kill her, kill her, kill her _and Merlin knows the beast is right.

So he builds up his walls and separates the old Morgana from the witch who stands before him.

She is the only thing standing between him and his destiny and he will kill her, eventually.


	17. Lover's Lament

Yes, I know I said this was finished, but then I got this review from the lovely Nance, and it was such a lovely idea that I readily agreed with her brilliance."I just had an idea. Since Hallowe'en, or Samhain, is coming up, may we have an epilogue where Ygraine's ghost views all the colours of her son and the people surrounding him? Just a thought."

This is probably not at all what she imagined. I had originaly decided on a reflection of sorts and something better suited to the original Samhain, but I just really love writing dark stuff. I'm sorry!

Alright, this is the ACTUAL last chapter of this fic(hopefuly.) I have to admit, I am a bit sad to see it over. Enjoy.

* * *

**And the pit of hell shall be empty of color, for there is no color when there is no light**

I am watching. They think I'm gone, but I'm not, not really. They are bursting with color, with life, and I would be lying if I said I was envious.

There isn't much to do when you're dead, but I can't wish to live when living meant his death.

But even as I watch Arthur in all his golden glory and he makes me _feel, _I see others. I see the shy handmaiden with the big heart and the blood that might as well be blue, my husband's bastard striving for piece, my son's protector with the duty swallowing him whole.

But most of all, I see _him_ all the destruction he's caused. I loved him once, but there is nothing in death but emotions, and mine have consumed me. Now all I feel for him is hate, and all I want is to see him suffer.

I imagine what it would like to touch, to grab a knife and to call his name. And as he looks into my eyes I will laugh, and I will plunge the dagger into his heart. I imagine golden sheets coated with red and I bask in the irony.

Arthur may make me feel, but this thought makes me feel _alive._


End file.
